


Pop

by Azurite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite/pseuds/Azurite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Téa plays a simple game that could reveal the identity of her future love. [Mash is a companion work.] ONESHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Pop  
> By: Azurite - azurite AT seventh-star DOT net  
>  **Site:** seventh-star DOT net
> 
> **Disclaimers:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I make no profit from this, unless the swelling of my ego is worth something on eBay these days. And I don't hold the copyrights to any of the sodas or other drinks mentioned in this fic.
> 
> **Note 4.25.04 - DarkShadowFlame** has been reviewing my fics like crazy the past few days, and she caught an error that NO ONE ELSE did. And I'm hopelessly embarrassed, but completely grateful, so for that, I am not only posting this nifty note with NO CLUE as to what the error is (for you, anyway), but I'm going to post another oneshot soon. And WDKY will be up within the next two nights, as I just got it back from **Harlequine**! YAY!
> 
> …Yes, I did **fix** the error. =P

"A, B, C, D…"

Back and forth.

The can crunched within Téa Gardner's grip, but her fingers continued to work the pull-tab on the top of her Pocari Sweat soda can.

"…F, G…"

It was loosening.

What initial would she pull today?

"H…I…"

It was an odd habit Téa had picked up from an American transfer student last year. The girl had explained that one pushed and pulled the soda pull-tab back and forth, reciting a letter of the alphabet (or a syllable of Japanese) for each motion.

And, when the tab finally came off, the chosen letter would be one of the initials of your future love.

"J, K…"

Then, you would take the tab and flip it into the air. If it landed face-up, the initial would be that of your love's first name. If it landed face-down, it would be the initial of their last name.

"…L, M, N, O, P…" Téa sped up her pulls, yanking a bit harder as she fingered the metal with her nails.

Téa was wise enough not to draw too much attention to herself when she did her little "pull tab" game this time. Previously, she'd done it in the presence of Joey, Yugi, and Tristan, and when Téa had pulled the letter 'R,' they had teased her endlessly about ending up with Ryou Bakura.

Worse, they'd —okay, not all of them, just Joey and Tristan— haggled Ryou all day long— and he hadn't even known why! Téa had been flaming red when she'd explained everything to him, but Ryou, in that good-natured, soft-voice of his had just smiled.

It had never lasted this long before. How much longer would she have to keep pulling this darn thing?

"Q…R…S!"

The tab popped off and nearly went flying, but Téa caught it before it could. She grinned at the tab; she'd never gotten S before. Even better, she couldn't think of any classmates Joey and Tristan could "match" her with —if she ever told them what she got.

Placing the tab on her thumb and forefinger, Téa flipped the tab into the air— and she watched it fly awkwardly, landing on the floor between her desk and the next row's.

"First name," Téa murmured to herself as she glanced up.

Suddenly, her gaze met with none other than Seto Kaiba's— and Téa realized that he was the only one in the class —the only boy— with a first name beginning with 'S.' Téa smiled, while Kaiba just blinked back, completely unaware.

Téa plucked the tab off the ground, hiding her satisfied smile with her veil of auburn hair.

Maybe… just this once, she **wouldn't** tell the guys her results.

She didn't want to jinx them, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My shortest Yu-Gi-Oh fic EVER. Yes, it's a one-shot, and NO, there will be no sequel. But I got this idea when I was playing "the pop tab game" myself earlier and I got first name "I." :P Bummer.
> 
> Oh and Pocari Sweat **is** a real Japanese canned soda. And no, it's not made with anyone's sweat.


End file.
